


Contemplation

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31-centric. At least he had time to think now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> Had this muse along with 'Just...' but because the stars din align right so decided to split the muse and not write it as one piece. So you get this piece, which will lead into 'Just...'

If there was anything good having nearly fallen to your death from a cliff, well... he gets to take a break. Figuratively. Not _literally_. Getting a literal break is not fun! Even though right now there should be some parts bones in his body being broken. From the fall. There _should_ be.

Since, while he could... sorta move around... some movement just hurt so much that it can't just be some bruising that he got from the fall. He's no doctor... but he might also have some internal injuries as well. But hard to tell if it's just the bones... or if some internal organs were also damaged.

How did he survived? But then since he's conscious right now... his injuries might not be so bad?

 _Think positive Takatora... think positive!_ But everything just hurts...

Well, anyway... if there was anything good that comes from this situation, is that he gets to meet and talk to Roshuo. There's still plenty of things that he didn't understand. And it was nice at least... to finally get some proper answers.

Also, he finally had the time to think to himself. Without anything else getting in the way or distracting him with other things.

To others, this might just be nothing. But this was the first time, in a long time—well the last time he had a brief moment to think was in the showers—to really, REALLY ponder about things and just re-evaluate everything.

For a long while now, all he did was do as he was told. His _responsibilities_. Oversee the research on Helheim, managing Yggdrasill and Zawame as a whole; letting Ryoma and the rest of the staff do the scientific thinking and decision, helping out with the research (since he didn't want to have to let some poor guy becoming Ryoma's labrat and becoming hurt because of it since Ryoma was so indifferent to other people), taking care of the stray Inves that entered through the cracks...

Reporting all of the progress to the main office... and overseeing the production of the Sengoku drivers. Not to mention taking care of Mitsuzane and maintaining order in his household.

Was there a moment when he did things he wanted to do for himself? He can't think of any. He hadn't _even_ allowed himself to dream.

He had been so hard at work, trying to fulfil his place in this society... that he never thought it could be possible for him to stray into any other path.

Were all the things he's done in the past wrong? Or were they right? But if all the things he did was right, then why did Ryoma... Sid...? Had he misunderstood something? What did he do wrong?

Was was it that he misunderstood from Ryoma? What was it that Ryoma misunderstood about him to turn on him like this? Was everything that Ryoma have said or done for him all lies? Has Sid been wanting to kill him all these time?

_Honestly those two..._

**_"What are you so deep in thoughts for?"_ **

Takatora glanced up towards the white Overlord before shaking his head.

"It's nothing..."

Yes, at least _now_ he had some time to think...


End file.
